1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the tools for disengagement and removal of electrical connectors held in place on a support member and having electrical interconnection pins in friction engagement therein.
2. State of the Prior Art
Zero Insertion Force (ZIF) connector assemblies are utilized in the electronics industry for making edge connections to printed circuit boards. Characteristically, these ZIF connectors utilize a large member of electrical contacts which extend through a mounting panel and have contact in the ZIF connector assembly making friction contact therewith. The portion of the pins that extend through the support assembly are available for making wire interconnections. The portions of the pins within the ZIF connector assembly make contact with printed circuit lines on the printed circuit board associated therewith. When the ZIF connector is installed, all of the pins are mounted in the support assembly and the connector is placed in alignment over the pin ends and forced into an installed position. When installed, the ZIF connector has a surface of the ZIF connector in contact with the support member. All of the electrical contact pins are aligned in respectively associated apertures in the connector, and in a position for making electrical contact with the printed circuit board when installed. It is common that there be a relatively large number of pins associated with each ZIF connected, ranging for example from a dozen or more up to in excess to 250 contacts. It is essential that the ZIF connector be installed on all of the pins simultaneously so that the pins remain aligned in the properly associated apertures in the connector.
To remove an electrical connector, it is common to attempt to disengage a few pins at a time by prying a portion of the connector away from the support member. There is sufficient flexibility in the normal connector to allow the sequential disengagement of pins during the removal process. A common approach is to utilized a screw driver to simply pry upwardly on the connector at various points on the support assembly. This has the obvious disadvantage of not being a controlled tool and often causes damage to the connector as well as damage to the support member. If extreme care is not taken, the screw driver also tends to damage pins that may be encountered during the prying operation.
One ZIF connector manufacturer has provided a removal tool that is simply a pair of gripping fingers associated with a handle and a pair of supporting legs. The gripping fingers are forced under the ends of the connector to be removed and pried in a direction away from the support member. This system has the problem that the supporting legs tend to cause damage to the support member during the prying process, and the gripping fingers have been determined to damage the connector being removed. Further if care is engaging the gripping fingers is not exercised, there is a tendency to damage the pins.